


I Thought You Left

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hawaii Five-O Oneshots [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Worried Danny, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Danny is taking a nap in their bed but has a nightmare about Steve leaving him. He wakes up to see Steve isn’t in bed next to him and Grace isn’t in her room. He panics and looks around the house, frantically calling their names. He finds Steve in the living room and Grace is outside in the backyard. He breaks down the moment he sees Steve and all Steve can do is reassure him that he’s not leaving.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hawaii Five-O Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	I Thought You Left

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my desktop and came across this. I wrote it a while ago but never posted it for some reason. Anyway, please read and enjoy!

Danny’s POV:   
“Steve!” I gasped as I sat up in our bed. 

I tried to catch by breath as I looked to my left to see Steve but he wasn’t there. My breath caught in my throat and tears started to form in my eyes. I knew it was just a nightmare but not seeing him when I woke up just made it worse. I can’t help but think of him leaving. 

“Steve,” I called out but didn’t receive an answer. 

I quickly got out of bed to search the house for Grace and Steve. I looked in our bathroom, Grace’s room, and kitchen and couldn’t find anybody. 

“Steve!” I shouted. 

“Danny?” I heard him yell back. 

“Steve!” I yelled as I went towards the living room. 

Steve’s POV:   
“Steve!” I heard Danny call. 

“Danny?” I asked. 

“Steve!” I heard him yell again. 

I started to get up from the couch to find him because something about his tone of voice isn’t sitting right with me. 

As soon as I stood up, Danny was in the living room, staring at me with tears streaming down his face. 

“Baby?” I asked as I walked towards him, “What’s the matter?” 

He didn’t answer me. As soon as I was close enough he hugged my and gripped onto the back of my shirt like it was a lifeline. 

I wrapped my arms around him as he started sobbing into my shirt. My grip tightened as I held him close to my chest, trying to give him as much love and comfort through my contact as I can. 

“Danny,” I gently said once his crying died down a little, “Do you want to move to the couch?” 

I didn’t receive an answer again so I just moved us to the couch. I sat down and pulled him close to me before I asked, “What’s the matter?” 

“It’s stupid, I’m sorry,” he responded as he looked down to wipe his tears away. 

I gently put my finger under his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at me. 

“It’s not stupid Danny,” I said as I looked him in the eyes, “I want you to tell me what it is so I can help you.” 

“It was a dream I had. I had a nightmare and it felt so real but I know it wasn’t real.” he responded. 

“What was the nightmare about honey?” I asked. 

“You left me. You left me and took Grace.” he explained as his breathing picked up a little, “I know you wouldn’t do that but I couldn’t help thinking that. Then I woke up and you weren’t there and I couldn’t find Grace. That just pushed me over the edge when I couldn’t find you guys.” 

“I need you to slow your breathing down for me babe,” I said as I cupped the back of his neck. 

I sat with him and gave him instructions until his breathing slowed back down. 

“Now,” I started as I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, “I understand why you panicked but you know I’d never leave you. I adore you and Gracie. You guys are my whole life and I wouldn’t want to leave that. Ever.” 

“Promise?” he asked as he looked me straight in the eyes. 

“I promise. You and Grace are stuck with me,” I answered before kissing his forehead. 

“Good,” he sighed before hugging me. 

“Love you Danny,” I whispered as I laid down on the couch with him resting on top of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Feel free to give me feedback. If you have any suggestions for future McDanno stories, let me know!


End file.
